Retribution: Deliver Me From Chaos
by Kamotz
Summary: Chaos has begun to envelope four worlds. Gods and demons arise from the darkness of a fallen world. but hope is not lost. A hellish beast(OC) has escaped from his prison and set out against his own. In order to save reality, he will find new allies and ba
1. Prolouge: The Begining of the End

Hey guys Kamotz747 here. This is my first fic on so please R&R. O and i dont own any of the ideas/characters from DBZ, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or Yuyu Hakusho. Everything else is mine though.

PROLOGUE

"Lord Cerberus!" The dark figure roared. "We have a problem. My sources tell me that the White Wolf has escaped."

"What?" Cerberus demanded. "Fenrir is free?"

"Yes sir. We received word of his return from a scout at the borderline," the demon answered. "The scout was missing three of his limbs."

"And the rest of the scouts?" Cerberus asked. "What happened to them?"

"When we arrived," the demon began. "They were merely blood-stains on the wall. The Wolf is far more dangerous than we expected."

"Let me worry about Fenrir, Naraku," Cerberus growled. "Once my master is free we will have nothing to worry about. Besides, Fenrir is no real threat to me. I've dealt with him once, I can deal with him again."

"What is your master, my lord?" Naraku asked.

Cerberus sneered, "my master is an eternal darkness. His power reaches into the darkest depths of Infinity. He is evil incarnate. He is the devil himself."

"What?" Naraku demanded. "Y-your master is-"

"Yes," Cerberus hissed. "He is. Now all you need to do is find a way to prevent that stupid half-breed nuisance and his friends from interfering with us." He then turned and stared into the darkness. "Corona and Dakkal, I leave it up to you to make sure the Saiyans don't get in our way. Bahamut, I leave the dealings with that bothersome samurai up to you. Lakota, I trust that you'll deal with that Spirit Detective and his friends." Four grunts of agreement were heard.

"Shouldn't someone go and deal with the White Wolf?" Lakota asked.

"No," Cerberus answered. "Fenrir will come to us by himself. There is no need to rush."

A/N: sorry this is so short guys but its only the prologue. Well i promise longer chapters later.


	2. Chapter 1: Battle Against the Saiyans

This is the first real chapter: Please R&R. I dont own any ideas or characters from DBZ.

He hurtled towards the ground. Pain ripped through his body. How was this possible? How was it possible that the son of the Saiyan Prince could be thrown around like this?

"Goten?" He called out. "Are you okay?"

His response was a small groan from the prone figure lying merely a few feet away from him. Trunks stared back up into the sky. The giant who had done this to them was over ten feet tall. He was smiling at them. Trunks realized that their only hope to mount a counterattack was to fuse together and form Gotenks.

"C'mon Goten," Trunks mumbled. "we gotta fuse quick!" The giant merely laughed. He spread his hands wide and a great ball of power began to from.

"GALIK GUN!"

"MASENKO-HA!"

"KAME-HAME-HA!"

The three attacks collided into the giant monster. The resulting explosion blinded both boys momentarily. However, when they looked back towards their monster of an enemy they were stunned speechless.

He remained standing without a scratch. His face wore a terrible smile and he laughed.

"Fools," he roared. "You are nothing!" His hands spread wide and a constant stream of power hurled itself forward. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan barely managed to dodge around it. Goten and Trunks however, weren't so lucky. The explosion of power tore its way skyward in a brilliant display of fire.

"No," Goku yelled. He quickly checked on the power level of the boys. They were alive, but only barely. "Gohan go make sure the boys are okay," he ordered. "Vegeta: you and me are going to make sure this monster doesn't hurt anyone else." Gohan disappeared from view and reappeared by his fallen brother.

"Kakarotto," Vegeta began. "Don't think-even for an instant-that you can order me around."

"Vegeta can't you see beyond your pride for once?" Goku asked. "We need to work together if we want to stop this thing. We don't know how strong this thing really is. It could very well be even stronger than Buu!"

"I wasn't planning on taking him alone, you numbskull!" Vegeta snarled. "I'm just warning you not to get used to ordering me around!"

"Dad, Vegeta," Gohan yelled. "LOOK OUT!"

The monster had taken advantage of the distracted Saiyans and attacked. His massive fists crashed into both Goku and Vegeta who were then sent flying. They stopped and quickly ascended to level two before the monster could reach them. They rushed at him, but the monster retaliated with a double clothesline, then turned and blasted them into the ground.

"MASENKO-HA!" Gohan yelled. He had powered up to level two as well. The behemoth however merely swatted the oncoming attack away and charged towards Gohan. He was stopped however, by a flying kick from a Super Saiyan three Goku. The two began a one on one battle, and it appeared that they were even until the great monster landed a crushing blow to Goku's midsection. He then grabbed the torso of the stunned Saiyan in his giant hand and flew downward; crushing Goku into the ground. Then, with his hand still wrapped around Goku's body he sneered and unleashed a ferocious blast of energy. He stood and turned towards Gohan, leaving Goku's no longer Super Saiyan, beaten, and unconscious body behind him.

A howl of pain was heard from Vegeta as he was thrown to the ground. Gohan stared in shock at the cloaked figure that stood over the Saiyan Prince. With its giant scythe and black cloak, it looked like Death itself had come for them.

Vegeta wasn't down for good though. He sprang back up and fired volley after volley of energy blasts at the figure. When the blasts subsided, the figure was nowhere to be seen. Vegeta smiled proudly, but from his shadow, the death-creature rematerialized. It placed a single hand to the Prince's back, and let loose an enormous amount of dark energy that coursed through Vegeta and exploded outwards. Vegeta returned to his normal form and fell unconscious on his face.

"Damn," Gohan cursed. "This is **not **good." He dropped to the ground an placed himself between his fallen comrades and his new enemies. He closed his eyes in concentration as small bolts of lightning danced across his body and then let out an almost animalistic roar as he reached deep within himself for his greatest power.

And there-before the champion of the demons: the great phoenix Corona who still sneered evilly, and the demon assassin: the reaper Dakkal who watched the Saiyan with curiosity-stood Gohan in his Mystic form.

"Let's do this."

His form lay prone on the ground. His body was beaten and shattered. His gi was torn and his left arm was broken. He rolled onto his good arm and pushed himself up. He spit out blood that had pooled in his mouth. The two demons had been absolutely dominant over the young half-Saiyan. His Mystic powers had been unable to make a dent in the overwhelming might of the larger demon, and the small death-like demon was always able to predict his every move. Not even a direct hit with his strongest kamehameha wave was able to even budge the demons.

The large demon advanced forward menacingly. It raised a single palm above its head and a ball of fire grew. It was larger than any energy attack that Gohan had ever seen. It even dwarfed the Spirit Bomb used to defeat Buu.

"Damn it," he groaned. He tried to stand, but his legs gave out. And then he saw it. It fell from the sky burning like a thousand suns. Then the light lurched forward and hurled itself into the demons. The fireball that the larger demon had created was neutralized.

Standing before Gohan was a man dressed in white armor. His golden-blonde hair flailed wildly about his head, like a halo of fire. In his hands rested a giant halberd. He swung it skillfully around and pointed it an the oncoming demons.

"You shall do no further harm to these warriors," he spoke.

"Gabriel," the larger demon snarled. "What business do you have here, aside from interfering in our affairs?"

"My business here is of no concern to you, Corona," Gabriel countered. "But I suggest that both of you leave now, or I will force you to."

"Do you really think that you have power over us?" the death-demon hissed. "I am the incarnation of darkness, and Corona is the incarnation of might. How can even you possible hope to defeat us both?"

"He can win, because he's not alone," another voice spoke. Gohan turned towards the speaker and was stunned to silence. Before him stood a warrior with an indescribable aura. His midnight-black hair flowed over his shoulders. His armor was almost identical to Gabriel's, but seemed more battle-worn. On his back he wore a medieval long-sword and at his hip rested a large katana. His black eyes burned ferociously, like hot coals, as he gazed at the two demons.

"Azrael," the death-demon hissed.

"Damn it," Corona cursed. "Dakkal we need to retreat. We cannot take on both Gabriel **and** Azrael."

Dakkal snarled angrily. He wasn't liking this at all. It was one thing to face Gabriel; together, he and Corona stood a chance against the mighty Seraph, but now that Azrael had joined the fray, victory was impossible. The mighty angel of death was far more powerful than he and Corona combined.

"Very well Seraph," he hissed. "We'll leave you be...for now. But soon the time will come, and our master will crush you into the ground." With that final warning, Dakkal and Corona melted into the darkness.

Gohan crawled towards the two figures who had succeeded where he couldn't. They stood silently, staring at the spot where the demons had disappeared.

"Please help," Gohan begged. "My friends were hurt really bad. You have to help us. Please."

"Gabriel go heal them quickly," Azrael ordered. "Then boy, you will take us to meet the rest of your world's defenders so that we can come up with a plan."

"Why?" Gohan asked. "What's going on?"

"All will be explained later," Gabriel answered. "But your powers might be of use to us. You and your friends will play a vital role in this Endgame."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not merely talking about the end of **your** world, Saiyan," Azrael murmured. "He's talking about the end of all worlds. The end of the universe, and the end of all reality as we know it."

NEXT TIME ON R.M.F.C.:

The Saiyans are safe for now, but there are still two Kaisers somewhere out there across the realities. And until they're stopped, no one is safe. Will Kenshin and his comrades fall to the skill of the demon Bahamut? Will Yusuke and his allies survive the devastating speed of the demon Lakota? What of Inuyasha and his companions? Will Naraku prevent them from ever seeing the first battle? And when will the White Wolf Fenrir finally appear before our heroes?

A/N: So wat'd u think? Good? Bad? So-so? Pleas R&R. Give me some suggestions 2. I'm open to most of anything.


	3. Chapter 2: The Demon General Makes His M...

A/N: hey wasap!? Kamotz here with another chappy of DMFC. So here's what happening so far:

-Cerberus is the black wolf

-he has 4 main servants (Kaisers)

-they've been sent across the realities to kill a bunch of heroes

-the Saiyans would have been killed if not for Azrael and Gabriel

But meanwhile in the realm of Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi...

"It's a panther demon." Koenma stated. He was becoming annoyed with the young spirit detective.

"A what?"

"Ahhhh!" Koenma growled in exasperation. "The demon I want you go after is A PANTHER DEMON!!! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Yusuke just smiled. He liked nothing more than to annoy the diaper-wearing ruler of spirit world. He had been playing stupid this whole time. "Say that again," he requested.

Koenma was about to explode, but a timely entrance by the grim reaper herself prevented his outburst. "Yusuke," Boton chided. "Stop fooling around. We're having Hiei and Kurama help you for this case. You'll probably need it."

"Why's that?" He asked. "I don't need their help dealing with some little cat. I'll do just fine."

"So you were listening to me!?" Koenma yelled.

Boton sighed. Sometimes Yusuke was too stubborn for his own good. "Listen Yusuke; this demon...we've never even seen him before. He's not in any of our files and we have no idea how strong he might be. Don't you think it's better to be safe than sorry?"

Yusuke grumbled under his breath. "_Don't you think it's better to be safe than sorry?"_ He mocked. _It's not like I can't handle some stupid cat demon. I beat Toguro and he was pretty much as strong as they come. Besides, if this demon isn't even on their records then how strong can he be?_

"Fine," he mumbled. "They can tag along, but it's just a waste of their time. So where is this punk?"

"He's in downtown Tokyo."

"Isn't that where Kuwabara is?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Koenma answered. "We would have asked him to help as well, but we were unable to contact him."

"Well how did you try to call him?" Yusuke wondered.

"Simple," Boton replied. "We tried to contact him mentally."

"You guys are idiots," Yusuke grumbled. "Kuwabara doesn't have a brain so you can't get him mentally." Boton and Koenma sweat-dropped. "You gotta' call his cell phone." Yusuke pulled out his cell and dialed Kuwabara's number. It rang six times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice hissed, it seemed to laugh. Yusuke realized one thing; that wasn't Kuwabara.

"Who is this?" Yusuke asked. "How'd you get Kuwabara's phone?"

"Kuwabara?" The voice wondered. "Oh, you must mean the little human with the Spirit Sword. He can't talk to you right now."

"What did you do to Kuwabara?" Yusuke demanded. Silence was his only answer. "You fucking panther!" He snarled. "Tell me what you've done with him."

"Ah," he cackled. "You must be the Spirit Detective. Why don't you come down for yourself and see what's left of your friend."

Yusuke dropped the phone. "Koenma I need you to get me to Tokyo."

"When?"

"Five minutes ago."

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama arrived in downtown Tokyo only to be greeted by the sight of a mangled Kuwabara.

"Is he...?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Hiei answered. However they all turned towards a crunching sound. What they saw made their stomachs churn. The demon stood about seven feet tall. Its fur was pitch black, as were its wickedly curved claws. It was pure muscle; not an ounce of fat could be seen on its body. It was - put simply - a panther walking upright. It wore oil-black armor, and over its left breast was a strange emblem. It looked like a random assortment of barbs.

The black panther demon was gnawing on a leg bone. It's unfortunate owner lay sprawled on the side of the road, along with about two dozen other victims of the beast's killing spree. It licked its fingers clean of blood.

"You must be Yusuke Urameshi," it laughed. "You've managed to gain quite a reputation among demons. I do hope you're stronger than your friend over there," he said pointing to Kuwabara. "It'd be such a shame if you that weak. Ah, that reminds me; your friend is still alive. It seems I haven't done my job yet. Do hold on for a moment."

Yusuke quickly glanced quickly at Hiei and gave a silent nod. The diminutive demon nodded back and disappeared from view as he attempted to reach Kuwabara before the panther. But the bestial demon had other plans. Before anyone could react, the mighty beast had driven a fist into Hiei's stomach.

"He's faster than Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed. But Hiei recovered and launched into battle with the demon.

"Kurama, grab Kuwabara," Yusuke ordered. "I'll go help Hiei." Yusuke was worried. He had never seen anyone get the edge over Hiei in terms of speed. Strength: maybe, but never speed, and never both. This demon however, was also beating Hiei on the mental field. Hiei had been surprised. His usual rhythm of fighting had been thrown off, and the panther was dominating him in their high-speed battle.

As Kurama neared Kuwabara he felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown into a building. Yusuke too felt as if he was punched in the face before being thrown to the ground. They turned and saw why. Hiei had been too slow by a fraction of a second, and in that time, the panther demon had managed to take down both Kurama and Yusuke. Then he had returned and slammed Hiei down into the concrete. The great black beast jumped onto a streetlight.

"You're all fools!" He roared. "You are nothing compared to me!" With those words he unleashed a ferocious blast of elemental energy. Yusuke and his friends felt as if they were being burned, while freezing at the same time. They felt jolts of electricity run through them and their bodies felt as if they were being torn apart by a wind of knives. And while all this was happening, the demon continued his ranting. "I am the general of all of Hell's armies. I am the mighty Lakota. None are equal to me in speed or elemental prowess."

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama dropped to the ground. After a few moments the mighty beast leapt from his perch on the streetlight and landed gracefully on the ground. Yusuke tried to pull himself up, and managed to get to one knee. He raised one finger and pointed it at the beast.

"Spirit Gun!" He yelled. The giant bullet of energy flew from his fingertip and straight at Lakota. But the demon merely smirked as it raised its hand and discharged a bolt of lightning. The lightning tore through the spirit gun, effectively dissipating it. The bolt continued through and struck Yusuke dead-center and sent him flying backwards. All this had happened in the blink of an eye.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Hiei roared as he flew towards the demon. Kurama had also called his Rose Whip. But Lakota simply smiled as he spewed flame from every pore in his body. The field of fire lanced out in every direction, leveling an entire block and hurling Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and the unconscious Kuwabara to the edge of the destruction zone.

Lakota laughed. He then raised both hands. In one hand, a ball of lightning, three feet in diameter formed. In the other hand formed an equally large ball of fire. He slammed his hands together and the two elements swirled together. He then threw the great sphere of destruction

But before the ball could reach them, a single, white-armored figure dropped from the sky and drove its fist into the ball which sent it flying. Wild, ice-blue, shoulder length hair flared around his head. His eyes were green and piercing. On the breastplate of his armor rested an arcane symbol.

"Michael," Lakota snarled. "So was it correct of my master to assume that these four were a necessity for you if you want to win this Endgame?"

"This is none of your concern, Lakota," Michael spoke. His voice was deep and powerful, but smooth as well.

"It does concern me though," Lakota countered. "We all have a stake in the outcome of this war, and I will do everything I can to win." He launched himself into battle with Michael. They clashed in the ruins of the charred streets. And for all Lakota's boasting during his battle with the Spirit Detective, it seemed as though he had met his equal. A bolt of lightning flew from Lakota's hands, but Michael countered by clasping his hands together and firing a burst of divine energy straight into the blast and exploded.

Another figure with the same white armor and crest, but with brown hair, dropped down next to the fallen warriors. One by one, he placed his hands over them. His hands then began to glow as renewed strength flowed back into the four of them.

Yusuke was the first to rise. He turned to the armor clad warrior. "Who are you?" He asked.

The warrior smiled. "Ah, good to see that you're awake," he began. "My name is Raphael. My brother, Michael is over there fighting Lakota. We've been sent here to help you. When our master got word of the demons' plot we were sent to make sure that no one was hurt."

Yusuke then turned to look at his friends. "Will they be okay?"

"They'll be fine," Raphael answered. "But please excuse me for a moment; I need to go help my brother." Raphael then hurled himself across the ground and closed the distance between him and the fighting pair almost instantly. He threw all his weight into a punch and aimed for Lakota, but the speedy demon dodged just in time. However, Michael was there to follow up on Raphael's attack. With his palm outstretched, Michael fired a blinding beam of holy energy straight into Lakota who in turn went crashing through a building.

The demon emerged from the rubble moments later. Lakota snarled fiercely, but then it turned into an evil sneer. He roared as a tornado formed around him. It ripped apart the street and the earth and hurled debris at his opponents. When the wind died down, He was nowhere to be seen.

"Coward," Michael grumbled.

"Hey what the hell is going on guys?" Kuwabara asked. "What was that thing?"

"That, my friends was one of the four Demon Kaisers," Raphael answered. "They've all been sent across different dimensions to destroy the greatest warriors from each world. And here, they almost succeeded."

"Why would they want to kill us?" Kurama asked.

"They are worried that if you join with us then they will be unable to win the Endgame Wars."

"What?"

"The Endgame Wars can be seen as an Armageddon of sorts, but not only for one world. The Endgame is the end to all things in all realities," Michael stated.

"How do you guys tie into this?" Yusuke asked.

"We are Archangels," Raphael answered. "Michael over there is the direct opposite of Lakota."

"I'm not following you," Kuwabara said.

"To put it simply," Michael declared. "I am the commander of all of Heaven's armies, just as Lakota is commander of all of Hell's."

"So this is quite serious isn't it?" Hiei asked.

"You have no idea..."

Next time on DMFC:

Aoshi and Misao are in town visiting. Will a guys' night out mean disaster when the demon sentinel Bahamut decides to rear his head? Will Kenshin have the strength to pull through this without supernatural powers? Stay tuned and find out!

A/N:

Phew that was long. Well what do u think? R&R PLEASE!! I NEED TO KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW. I've only got one review but that one really helped.

-Kamotz


	4. Chapter 3: The Dragon and the Samurai

It's Kamotz, here with another chapter of DMFC! Now the standard disclaimer: I don't own anything from DBZ, RK, IY, or YYH. Everything else is mine though. All the demons and angels and whatnot…yea that's all mine.

CHAPTER 5: The Dragon and the Samurai

"So Aoshi how are you enjoying your visit?" Sano asked. Aoshi and Misao had arrived in Tokyo late last night. Kaoru, Megumi, Tae, and Tsubame, had decided to take Misao and show her around today so that left the guys to do as they pleased. And that, in accordance with Sano and Yahiko, was lunch.

"I am…enjoying myself," Aoshi replied. Sano made a mental eye-roll. Aoshi was still the introverted man he had been since the Shishio incident.

"I'm surprised that Weasel girl's in love with you," Sano muttered.

"Well you know what they say about opposites attracting," Yahiko replied. Sano merely grumbled in reply.

Kenshin and Aoshi had walked on ahead. "How are you Aoshi?" Kenshin asked. "Have you found the peace you sought?"

Aoshi just looked to the sky. How many times had awoken with a roar, late at night from the nightmares that had haunted him? He no longer remembered what quiet sleep felt like. But there was always one thing that gave him comfort: Misao. He smiled faintly. She was always there. After every nightmare, after every horrid memory, after everything, he still had Misao.

"No, Himura," He answered. "I have not found my peace yet. But I am closer than I have ever been."

"And your kodachi blades?" Kenshin wondered. "Where are they?"

Aoshi's hands subconsciously went underneath his trench coat and rested on the hilt of the two short swords, now carried separately. "I keep them with me," he stated. "A reminder of sorts. Like your scar it seems."

"So you know the story?" Kenshin asked.

"It was not hard to find out. You were, after all, fighting ninjas when it happened," he replied.

"Hmmm," Kenshin sighed. "You seem more open Aoshi. Should I attribute this to Miss Misao's influence?"

"I suppose you could, couldn't you," he answered. "It seems that some women just have that affect on men like you and I."

"Well whatever the reason," Kenshin began, "it's good that you seem to be finding yourself."

"Yes, it is."

They turned the corner to find seven policemen confronting a man in a hooded cloak.

"Don't you know the laws?" One asked. "It's illegal to carry weapons under the Meiji laws! You are under arrest."

The man seemed to chuckle. "What weapons are you talking about?" He asked. "Do you mean these weapons?" The man moved with inhuman speed. From somewhere underneath his cloak he lashed out and severed the heads of three policemen. He continued laughing.

"Yahiko," Kenshin said calmly. "Go try and find Miss Kaoru. Tell her to avoid this particular place. Better yet, have everyone return to the dojo." He turned to Sano and Aoshi. "Sano and Aoshi; we'll take care of this."

Without even turning around, the cloaked man spoke to Kenshin. "So, you must be the legendary Hitokiri Battosai. How about we have some fun." He then seemed to disappear from view. He reappeared right in front of Kenshin with his hands on a Chinese style sword.

But Kenshin had blocked the blow. Sano then moved to strike the man, but the man moved one hand away from the sword, an identical sword materialized in it. He thrust it at Sano, but Aoshi quickly appeared and deflected the strike with his two kodachi. The man flipped backwards through the air and landed twenty-five feet away. He thrust the tips of both swords into the ground and straightened himself.

"Impressive," he laughed. "I didn't think you'd be this strong. Now allow me to introduce myself. "I am the Sentinel of all the Demon World. I am the most skilled of all the Kaisers and my strength is only second to that of Corona." He grabbed his cloak and threw it from himself. "I am Bahamut."

Sano found his eyes widening. Before them, stood a massive monster. He was eight feet tall and covered from head to toe in deep, blue-green scales, underneath which rested a mass of muscle. His claws and teeth were bleach-white and he had eyes the color of the setting sun. He wore lightweight black armor with a strange red symbol over his left breast. He picked up his two swords and maneuvered himself into an ornate stance.

"Shall we continue?"

Kenshin charged Bahamut, but the demon easily deflected the attack and kneed Kenshin in the chest. Sano attacked next, but Bahamut swatted him away as if he was nothing. Aoshi rushed him, but the demon simply turned and breathed fire on the ninja, which sent him flying through two buildings. Liquid fire dripped from the dragon's mouth. The two swords he had been wielding then vanished. The now unarmed Bahamut attacked Sano. Sano tried valiantly to put up a fight, but his punches didn't even phase the demon. The demon landed a giant fist on Sano's midsection and Sano went soaring through the air.

Kenshin stood alone facing the demon. Sweat trickled down his cheek. He threw himself at the demon, using every technique he could think of to try and hit it, but the demon's defenses were flawless.

Suddenly there was the flash of light on a blade as someone attempted to run Bahamut through. But the demon was still too fast and he dodged to the side. Kenshin looked to see who it was that had come to his aid and smiled when he saw the familiar face of an enemy turned ally. It was Hajime Saito; the former Captain of the third Shinsengumi unit.

To say Saito was pissed would be an understatement. Not only had his Gatotsu failed, but it had missed its mark entirely. He scowled at the demon. He knew it wasn't human, but he was shocked all the same.

"So Battosai," he said. "It seems that you're having difficulty with this particular opponent. It seems that we will have to work together."

The two former enemies slowly maneuvered to opposite sides of the demon. Kenshin re-sheathed his sword and moved into the Batoujutsu stance. Saito had once again set up for a Gatotsu. The two warriors didn't even have to look at each other before they moved to attack. Kenshin moved with god-like speed and delivered the Batoujutsu, but Bahamut easily blocked the attack. Saito's second Gatotsu faired no better than his first. Bahamut then hit them both with a roundhouse kick, which dropped them into the ground.

Kenshin struggled to stand. He pushed himself onto his arms but then collapsed back onto his face. Bahamut watched in amusement as he slowly advanced forward. However the demon suddenly stopped and his eyes drifted behind Kenshin to an unseen foe.

"Uriel," Bahamut hissed. "So the 'Gatekeeper' finally shows his face."

Kenshin turned and saw his comrades on their feet, but the most surprising thing was the fact that there was no evidence of their wounds. He then gasped at what he saw. In front of Sano, Aoshi, and Saito was a man clad in white armor that seemed to glow with a divine light. His short fire-red hair glowed in that light.

"What are you staring at, idiot?" A deep voice demanded. Kenshin turned and smiled- even though the comment was directed at him- at his former master: Seijuro Hiko. Standing beside him was another old enemy turned friend: Seta Soujiro.

"Bahamut," Uriel spoke. "I suggest you leave."

"Sure," he snarled. "Right after I send you to your graves!"

He charged the seven warriors and became locked in combat with Uriel. The two adversaries threw themselves at each other mercilessly. Their fists pounded each other relentlessly.

Kenshin then looked his master in the eyes and nodded, seemingly relaying a mental message. Almost simultaneously they both moved into the stance for the Hiten Mitsurugi Succession Technique. When the opportunity arose they both flashed from view and simultaneously hit Bahamut, which sent him spinning in place. Sano moved next and hit the demon's forehead dead center with a Futae No Kiwami. This stunned him and allowed Soujiro to hit him with a Shuku-Chi. Aoshi followed next with his six-slash KaiTen Kenbu Loku Len. Saito then slowly moved into position and with surgical accuracy he delivered the Gatotsu. Uriel then pressed his hands together and fired a concentrated beam of white light at Bahamut.

A cheer rose up among the fighters when the blow hit, but it soon died down when they saw that the demon Bahamut was still standing.

"Geez," Sano gasped. "What does it take to take this guy down."

"Perhaps I could lend my assistance?" A voice shouted. From the sky dropped another white-armored figure but with long, midnight blue hair. Uriel smiled.

"Your help would be much appreciated Raziel."

"Damn," Bahamut cursed. He closed his eyes as great wings emerged from his back. "This is far from over Seraph!" He snarled before taking off.

"We sure showed him didn't we," Sano laughed.

"It wasn't so much us, as it was those two," Saito mumbled as he glanced at Uriel and Raziel. "Our attacks did little more than stun the monster."

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked the two white-armored warriors.

"My name is Raziel."

"And I am Uriel. We are archangels."

"Archangels, huh?" Hiko smirked. "That certainly explains some of this stuff. So it looks like we have a fight on our hands."

"You have no idea of the seriousness of this situation," Raziel spoke. "That demon- Bahamut- he was only one of the four Demon Kaisers. They have been sent across the Multiverse to annihilate all those that could oppose the will of their master: The Dark."

"So they came here?"

"Yes," Uriel answered. "But you were not nearly strong enough to defend yourselves. Gather your loved ones and come with us. It appears as if we will need your help."

"Our help with what?" Aoshi asked.

"The war."

"What war?"

"It is the war to end all wars: the Endgame Wars."

So that's all said and done now! RR!

-Kamotz


End file.
